rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Sanchez
Mrs. Sanchez is the ex-wife of Rick Sanchez, the mother of Beth Smith, the mother-in-law of Jerry Smith, and the maternal grandmother of Summer Smith and Morty Smith, though none of them are known to have discussed her much, which makes her an enigmatic character. Rick left her at an unspecified time in the past, shortly before his twenty-year disappearance, and has implied that their marriage was not stable. Mrs. Sanchez has never physically appeared in the series, and her identity remains unknown. Biography In the pilot episode, Rick compliments his daughter Beth's breakfast. This comment brings a tear to Beth's eye, which suggests that her mother may be deceased. In "Rick Potion #9", Rick reflects on his marriage indirectly when he describes love as being "just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed", and tells Morty that he was part of a failing marriage. Beth C-137 later mentions that Rick indeed left her mother. At the conclusion of "Auto Erotic Assimilation", Beth insists to Rick that she could never sacrifice her family's safety just to keep him in her life. At this point, Beth realizes that she sounds like her mother, suggesting that Mrs. Sanchez valued her family's safety over Rick's scientific experiments. In "The ABC's of Beth", Beth ask Rick why he would make a clone of her so she can have some time for herself. He replies that it may have had to do with her mother, which indicates that Rick still cares about Mrs. Sanchez. Diane Sanchez Main Article: Diane Sanchez When Rick was being held in a Galactic Federation prison, Cornvelious Daniel went into Rick's memories, via a brain-link, to learn how Rick became a criminal. While Daniel was present in Rick's memories, he witnessed a flashback in which a young woman named Diane Sanchez was the wife of Rick Sanchez and the mother of Beth Smith. Diane appeared to enjoy her husband Rick's scientific work and seemed very patient and understanding, with no reference to either a failing marriage or an extreme concern about safety. In that flashback, another Rick from the future vaporizes Diane and Beth with a bomb, to punish Rick. The present Rick denies being driven by a "totally fabricated backstory", but the manner in which he does so suggests that the flashback was a ruse to trick his interrogator. Therefore, it cannot be guaranteed that Diane is the real Mrs. Sanchez. Behind the Scenes Very little has been discussed about Mrs. Sanchez, even by the series' creators. Dan Harmon has said on multiple occasions that she was "unremarkable", later suggesting she was more comparable to Jerry, and that this was connected to Beth's idolization of Rick.Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland AMA on RedditEverything Dan Harmon Told Us About What Happens in Rick and Morty Season 3Mega Dan Harmon Interview Part 3: Rick and Morty In "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", Rick is shown with a memory of having sex with a blonde woman, but she was confirmed to be different from Mrs. Sanchez. Giahna Pantano, the cover artist for Oni Press' Rick and Morty comics, has created a character named "Bonnie Sinclair", who represents a possible "Mrs. Sanchez". Bonnie has become popular with fans.How the Internet Fell in Love with Rick Sanchez's Wife References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Love Interests Category:Sanchez Family Category:Rick's Love Interests Category:Unknown Fate Category:Articles with conjectural titles